Linear edge connectors (LECs) are used to connect circuit boards such as processors, memory, and peripheral cards to computing devices. For example, peripherals can include audio and video cards, among other peripheral cards.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.